Soul Eater: Trandensional Resonance
by CardBoardTrash
Summary: A new weapon and meister show up. But, this story is from the weapons perspective, wait who's the weapon? Me. Okay then. But how did I get into Soul Eater? Find out. Pease don't kill me if this summary sucks. This is based in the manga universe.
1. Chapter 1

It all started out normal, ya know wake up 20 minutes late, get ready, go to school, come home, video games/anime, go to bed, repeat. Except it wasn't. I know how cryptic that sounds, but I'm getting to it, alright.

Ugh, I thought, it's 7:24 already! FUCK! Probably gonna be late now. I dragged myself out of bed and slowly trudged to the (*ahem* my) bathroom. I started to get dressed, and by that I mean grab a random anime shirt, realized I don't have any pants, trudge up the stairs and yell, "MOM! I need fricken jeans!"

I continued my normal routine without error, putting on my black jeans with my purple t-shirt that says "best weapon partner ever" on it with a little Soul's soul from Soul Eater (XD) on it, because my friend has the other matching shirt. And my black zipper hoodie with a purple Death the Kid soul on it.

I Went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and see the usual red haired, blue eyed, 5'11", 14 year old guy I see every morning. I ended up leaving for school late, but still managed to get to 1st period on time.

My day went on as normal, though my friend, Chase, was giving me a lot of shit about the dumbest, fuckin, bullshit. It started to differ from the norm when we had a sub in my 4th period, World of Work ( a class where you run a business type thing and make company logos and business cards) he called role, I'm pretty early on the list so I was about seventh.

"Samuel?" The sub called out.

" Here." I called raising my hand to show where I was, " You can call me Sam."

Now here's the important part, my sixth period, PE, dun dun dunnnnnn. I'm actually kinda athletic so it's not that bad. And today we were playing volleyball, yay :(. And, here's where our story truly begins, so sit back, relax and at least try to have fun. ;)

"Josh!"

"WHAT!" my burly friend replied, sound pissed, so normal for him.

" Why do you fucking suck so bad?" I asked in my typical sarcastic tone, which I use in only two situations, conversations with friends and dealing with douchebags.

" Yeah, Josh!" My short, buck-toothed-ish friend Aiden screeched, I used screeched because that's how he sounds.

We were doing a drill where groups of six to eight split into halves with each half on one side of the net. The goal was to see how many times each group could get the ball over without stopping or using illegal hits. Our group was by far the worst in our PE class, because our average was 1, and our best 4, which was most groups average.

It was about my turn when Aydin, (I have two friends named Aiden/Aydin, but as you can probably tell) yelled, Sam! Watch out!" And as I turned to look at him I saw a volleyball hurtling towards my face, obviously a miss-fire from one of the jocks, they would most likely laugh at my agony, as they usually do.

The impact from the volleyball hitting my face at Mario speed, might've made a loud smacking sound, but it hit me so hard i couldn't hear anything. All I remember is hitting the floor and blacking out…

"The hell just happened?" I wondered aloud, looking around at the blue, partly clouded sky around me. Then I notice the endless expanse of crosses decorating the white landscape around me. I turned around feeling a slight presence behind me. And I saw an unmistakable cloaked and masked figure. It was Shinigami-sama(Lord Death) from Soul Eater! My second favorite anime, next to Gurren Lagann!

"Hey ya." He stated simply, " How ya doin', Sam-kun?" He stuck up his large, blocky, gloved hand in greeting, and did so with a slight bounce.

"Uh-um um, uhh…" I stammered, this was the last thing I expected to happen, EVER! I mean in hoped for it to happen, but doesn't everyone? But it was actually happening! "U-uh, h-h-hi," I finally got out, " are you, ya know… real?" I mean, seriously, you can't expect me to think this is real?

"Yup!" he answered, bouncy up and down, "110% real!" He knocked off the silly attitude, and looked more understanding. " I'm by no means an expert on this whole dimensional soul resonances thing," the shinigami said softly putting his gloved hand on my shoulder, " but, what I do know is I need your help, or rather, Kiddo and his friends do," he got very close to my face, and locked eyes with me, and that was the first time I saw the eyes of Death itself. It surprised me, the were warm yet firm, loving, but showed he could deal with nearly anything you could throw his way.

"Why me?" I asked, " I'm just a brainy, skinny, nerd!" I honestly hoping that it was real. I looked deep into those eyes, and I could tell he was real. I saw real genuine emotion in those eyes.

"Why you?" Shinigami-sama chuckled, " because I know a powerful, good/natured, strong-willed soul when I see one," he let go of my shoulder and backed up a few feet.

"What do I need to do?" I asked with new determination.

"All you need to do, Sam-kun, is walk through that mirror," he turned and gestured to the mirror behind him, " and to go back, you need to pass through the mirror behind you," I looked at him one more time for reassurance, " Yes, you will have the weapon ability and meister you desire along with an apartment, and a free pass into Crescent Moon E.A.T. class."

Whoo! I thought, this should go quite smoothly. I started to take a step, but stopped, " When?" A simply little question, yet so important. It was the one thing plaguing my mind since he told me. "Before Asura?" I kept staring at the ground, so much I began noticing little flicks of grey and brown in its pure whiteness.

" Two weeks."

" That's more than enough time." I began making my way to the mirror that was behind Shinigami-sama. When I looked into it I say a pale blue gray void, and someone who looked like they could have been my twin. He, er, I was dressed mostly the same as I was currently, but the cartoon souls were replaced by Death Skulls, and my shirt now said " D.W.M.A.-Weapon." Physically, I had less acne, had a softer face, and looked way more attractive than I did. And I had something I'd wanted for months. Purple hair!

There was one thing that I said before I stepped through that mirror. "Goodbye, you piece of shit world!"

A/N

Thanks for reading this, everyone. This is my first published fic, there have been others but not published because I didn't finish them or I thought they were terrible. This is me inserting myself into Soul Eater FYI. Please leave constructive criticism, reviews, don't hate :) and I will try to bring out more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Well, this is the second chapter and there will be exposition! Also this will be starting after the first fight with Crona and Soul is in the infirmary.

I don't own Soul Eater, but if I did that'd be fuckin awesome!

Chapter 2: Crescent Moon; Late for class?

My awakening was more normal than I had anticipated, you know, except the girl pounding on my bedroom door. But, that's to be expected. I mean, I've lived with my sister, and she's freaking crazy!

"Goddammit, you fuckin retarded ass!" The girl yelled, pounding of my door harder and harder as she 'spoke.' I'm not gonna be that person who shows up late on their first day in E.A.T.!"

She surprised me, in all honesty. She swears nearly as badly as I do! I would have let her keep going for comedy purposes, but it was 7:30 and we had to be to class at 8:00.

"Alright! I coming. Calm down!" I said grabbing clean clothes, "you know, Clair, I sleep with the door unlocked," I said without even thinking. How in hell would I know that her name was Claira? I pondered this as my (presumably) meister threw open my door and stomped in, only to see me in only my boxers ( black with Death Skulls, small detail, but I thought I'd through it in for kicks) I nodded in greeting and went back to dressing myself.

I had to try extremely hard not to be surprised by my, um, muscle mass, which was much more impressive than before.

"Um, er, uh…" Clair stammered, looking directly at my crotch. It took me a minute to realize why. " I'll leave ya to it." She said turning around to walk out.

"Aw, come on Clair. It's not like you haven't seen more before," I said with a smirk as I slid a purple and black Fairy Tail shirt over my head, "second day at this apartment?" I asked with a smirk.

She turned around with a slight blush, and was that… A NOSE BLEED? Don't mention that, I told myself sharply. " I haven't ever seen it like that, Sam!" This was the first time I really gave her a good look. She was short, if I remember correctly she was about 5'4" or 5'3", slight, a little voice in the back of my mind reminded me she recently celebrated reaching 100 pounds, and she had blond hair with black highlights that went to the small of her back. And she was flat as a board.

She gave me a death glare and left my room, slamming the door behind her. I just shrugged and continued putting my black jeans on. Before I put my hoodie on I looked around my room. Light gray walls, pretty much standard in a two bedroom apartment. Well, for furniture I had my bed on the opposite wall of a small flat screen with an Xbox 360 hooked up to it and the door, my bed was on the same wall as the window. To the left of the door was my closet and desk with a gaming PC and other various items scattered across it. On the opposite wall there were just lots of posters, from anime to video games to Deadpool.

I slipped on my and stepped out into our living room, immediately I saw a PS4 hooked up to a large flat screen and a coffee table with game and movie cases covering it. The seating was the basic two two seat couches and a recliner. To my left was the kitchen and to my right was Clair's room and the door.

Clair was standing by the door with our stuff, I started to say something, but she shoved a strawberry Poptart in my mouth before I could get anything out. " You'll thank me later," she said sarcastically, " but seriously, you made really fuckin good time."

"You know I hate strawberry flavored things, right?" I asked taking a bite of my breakfast.

"Indeed I do, Sam," she said as she opened the front door, " now, we should run, we've got 16 minutes to get to class." And we'll we bolted down the steps and out of the apartment building, not bolted, perhaps, for me at least, I used to run track and cross country after all.

As we ran I thought about how Shinigami-sama perfectly integrated my old life into the new including memories of the past month in N.O.T. It was shocking, but I knew my way to the school, and to my locker and it's combination, instead of questioning it, I silently thanked him.

When we ran up to the classroom door with five minutes to spare and Prof. Stein was just sitting at his desk doing something with the screw in his head. I was impressed at the sheer lack of students there. It was depressing. "Ah," Stein stated, not even bothering to look up from the papers on his desk, " you two can sit next to Maka, Soul's in the infirmary, so he isn't here," our new professor continued in a bored tone. With that statement, I was able to pinpoint my location in the Soul Eater storyline!

We walked to our new seats, and I somehow, SOMEHOW! manage to between the two female meisters. I'm not even gonna tell you why I suddenly felt awkward being next to Maka, though I bet you can guess.

"Hi," Maka said, looking up from her book. I was surprised by this, because I was zoning. The fatigue of not being a morning person was catching up to me, because, you see, I am, in no way, shape, or form, a morning person. And let out a sharp "Fucking hell!"

At first she looked taken aback, but said, " not a morning person? My partner's the same way," she gave me a grin, " I'm scythe meister Maka Albarn, nice to meet you."

"I'm Claira, and that's Sam, my weapon," she gave me a sharp grin.

"Oh, what kind of weapon are you, Sam?" the scythe meister asked politely.

"Uh," I said with the tiniest blush, and yes I know how sad it is that I couldn't remember what kind of weapon I was, if you don't remember refer to 4 paragraphs ago. "I'm a demon chainsaw," I said, in the tiredest voice you've ever heard.

"Hey!" A blue haired boy shouted from the row above ours, "I'm Black Star! And don't be afraid of my bigne-"

I cut him off before he could finish boasting, "I don't see anyone big around here, actually, I think I'm taller than you," suddenly I felt very awake, probably adrenaline, I thought. As he looked more and enraged Clair and my smirks grew wider and wider.

"You wanna go asshole?" the spiky haired meister shouted, fist clenched, "you wanna fight the man who'll surpass the gods?" He threw a punch, which I caught with ease, that shocked me, I mean I caught something, I've never been able to catch something moving that fast! And that stung a little, just little.

"Alright," a scalpel hit the wall behind Black Star and seconds later one did the same on the wall next to me, " move this outside or don't do it at all," Stein voice echoed throughout the classroom. By now the class was full.

"I'm down," I said looking down at Stein from my seat, smirk entirely replace by an eager grin, "I haven't beaten the shit outta anything yet today."

"Tsubaki!"

"Ok!"

We followed the professor outside to the courtyard followed by all the soon to be Spartoi(except Soul of course). Somehow Stein had managed to get his swivel chair out there.

"Alright, since I'm the judge, the only rule is don't kill anyone," Stein shouted at the four of us.

Tsubaki transformed into chain scythe form and Clair and I squared up. Everyone, besides Stein, look shocked, neither of us turned into a weapon. Then I did, sorta. Well, I mean, one purple flash later and my body, from shoulders down is lined by a chainsaw chain, but my balled fists and I had chains going from my knuckles to my first finger joints, or whatever you call those.

"Back me up," I told my short meister with a huge grin. "3rd Gear!" I shouted and my 'Soul Motor' got started up and my chains started going at a decent speed, the whir was satisfying, I might add. I dashed forward with surprising speed, aided by the spinning chains on my feet.

"Tsubaki!" Black star shouted as he he swung her at me, holding the chain instead of the handle. The chain extended as he swung, catching me off guard. I managed to dodge to the right, barely. I tried to run faster, I hadn't been going at top speed because I underestimated his speed.

Once i got close enough I readied my right hand for a punch, I yelled, "Black Ripper!" And the chains on my hand started glowing black and spinning faster. I hit punched him as hard as I could in the side, in the area between his hip and ribs.

"Gahhh!" He yelled as I nailed him, and he stumbled, I kinda stumbled, too, but caught myself by dragging my hand on the ground to stop the momentum. Soon after my attack Black Star told Tsubaki to change into Ninja Sword Mode. As he pulled back Clair pulled him into a choke hold, making him stop mid throw.

She flipped him and hit him in the spine with her palm, momentarily paralyzingly him. "Smoke Bomb Mode!" The assassin commanded. A stunned Tsubaki, hesitated before compiling with an "Okay!"

Maka's P.O.V.

"How long have they been at D.W.M.A.?" A shocked Kid asked Stein. I was shocked as well, but I had gotten a good look at their souls, before hand.

"A month," the screw headed professor replied with his typical monotone voice, "it's standard, you have to spend at least a month in NOT before you can go to EAT." I'd never heard of that before, probably because it normally isn't an issue.

I turned my attention back to the duel, in which the smoke had dissipated suddenly as Claira was caught in Trap Star, this was the first time I saw Sam's weapon form, he was a chain saw with a black base with a sword handle like thing and a exhaust vent that glowed a light purple, and a long narrow blade. She tossed him up and he transformed mid-air. And on the way round housed Black Star across the jaw, releasing Claira from Trap Star, Sam almost instantly changed into weapon form.

"They work extraordinarily good together!" I said finally managing out something to express my shock.

Kid nodded thoughtfully, "Their souls resonate very well, how long have they know each other?" He was right, they resonated very well. I focused more on their individual souls to see what I could find out besides the basics. Claira's soul seemed to give off an electric wavelength, even though that's more common in weapons. Sam's, on the other hand, was, ever once and awhile shifting, like the professor, but on a much smaller scale, but there was a few things I couldn't recognize, but there were very minor things, so I assumed that they were insignificant.

Steins response snapped me back to reality, "They became partners on their second day here, it's quite impressive how quickly they improved,"

At the moment the two meisters were doing something akin to sword fighting, as a ninja sword and a chainsaw weren't designed for it, I'm pretty sure. At this point of the battle Black Star jumped back and ordered, "Shadow Weapon Mode: Shuriken!" Tsubaki instantly complied. Black Star tossed the oversized throwing weapon at his opponents, but before it made contact smirked and calmly ordered, "Shadow Weapon Mode: Smoke Bomb," his evil grin only grew wider as his "godly" plan unfolded before him.

"Mwaaaaaahaha!" He cackled, "All peasants shall bow before me!" Then something interesting happened. He. Stopped. Talking.

Sam's POV

"Shit!" Clair greeted me as I transformed from weapon form to human, ready to fight. Damn, I thought, since when was he that clever? Nevermind, I need to focus on the task at hand.

"You can't use the same trick twice, ya know?" I called out into the abyss of smoke surrounding us.

"Assassins don't use the same trick twice on the same target." Black Star's voice came from a few yards in front of us. I decided to not go with my gut and use my Soul Perception, both me and Clair have it, and saw not Black Star's soul, but Tsubaki's.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I realized it, "Clair! Don't!" By then she had already taken off towards "Black Star." Out of the clouds of billowing smoke came Black Star in all his idiotic glory, shouting "Black Star Big Wave!" Hitting Clair right in the small of her back, she coughed up some blood, which worried me, who wasn't in any better shape either, this had been a tougher fight than I anticipated. I used some quick thinking that I didn't know I had, and used something I didn't know I could use, and said, "Chainsaw Technique: Rope Trap!" And if you know what a rope trap looks like that extended from the chains wrapping my hands(it's a chain as well, just so we're cool) and wrapped around the assassin's ankle and pulled him toward me.

I caught his foot and tossed him at the approximate area of Tsubaki's soul response. After I did this Clair grabbed my arm and on queue I transformed into weapon form. And we shouted, in unison, "Soup Resonance!" My chain started spinning faster and faster until we yelled "Thunder Chain!" The chains of my weapon form was not only glowing the color of my soul, purple, but was now crackling with the electricity of Clair's soul. She swung in an upward arc towards Black Star and Tsubaki. A giant purple electric wave flew towards them hitting Black Star into his doppelgänger(Tsubaki) and making them nearly crash through a tree.

Clair threw me into the air and I twirled around a few times and became stuck in the ground, she instantly fell to her knees and moaned from exhaustion of the fight.

A/N

Well, I think that turned out well. I hope you liked it because I worked hard on it. Just FYI for those planning on reading this all the way through, I probably won't be able to have a scheduled day for this to be out because I have to keep my grades up and I have all honors classes. Please review and follow if you liked it and such. Purple and black are my favorite colors, so there's not really any other reason for Sam's soul and clothing coloring, just in case you were wondering.


End file.
